Drive King and Red Dragon Emperor
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: A Boy who was once a kid who loved street racing, is introduced to a world filled with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels and is granted a new power. This boy is Ginja Kajija, the king of street racing. He makes new friends and lovers as he races though this new world. Join Ginja and his new friend, issei, as they become the Drive King and the Red Dragon Emperor! (on hold)
1. chapter 1

"Life. That is the only thing i ever Valued." The screen shows a white haired boy dragging a brown haired boy away from a group of girls.

"But life never liked me." The screen changes to show the same white haired boy getting slammed into a group of lockers by some bullies.

"But all i needed was a turn of the key and a Drive!" The screen changes again to show a yellow R.

"Life will now be a Drive For me! for i am Kamen Rider Drive!"The voice and screen fades into nothingness.

-intro time-

Intersecting lines, calling out to the faraway sky

Dancing under the cross, a shivering voice

The white haired boy was running to a high school, while passing by the red car, a black and a red rose, a dandelion, a white cat, a sword shop, and finally a small green orb.

I don't want to show you my weakness

Receiving the wind's blow, I'll shake it off and move on

A see though red, black, and white car followed behind the boy.

Release the impulse! Running about, building up a strong will

I won't forget those eyes

Shaking my memories, DrawDelete

This moment will be converted to tomorrow

The light is reincarnated again, crimson trickles down my cheeks

A brown haired teen soon started to next to the white haired teen.

Smiling mischievously, a Mary with white thorns

Scars were engraved, colors are being buried

A big see though red dragon was following him.

On your back, if you received even just a bit of the dream

Protect it all the way, more strongly than divine protection

Soon, they reach a highschool filled with little to no boys and a bunch of girls.

At the end of my troubled world, my heartbeats grow louder

Meant to come together, the wish of my life

To you who's drenched in tears, I'll draw an arc of hope

The light is reincarnated again, surely this name is irreplaceable

The white and brown haired teens smirk and run into the highschool.

When the uncertain future and hope came together

The revolving feelings gently touched my heart

The teens run past kids as they reach the roof.

Release the impulse! Running about, building up a strong will

I won't forget those eyes

Shaking my memories, DrawDelete

Stand up and face the light

Come on, the battle starts now, crimson trickles down my chest

They reach to the sky with their left hands

That's right, I can't lose no matter what

They smiles and grip their hands into a fist.

-Episode 1-

-A Drive Life or A Drive Devil!-

A

white haired teen with electric blue eyes was staring down kouh academy. He wore the average school uniform for the school which was a black jacket and black pants. He had a red and white shirt underneath his jacket.

His name is Ginja Kajija. Today was a new day for him. He hasn't really gone to school all that much. Sure he went to grade school and middle school but never highschool. Sadly, he had to for he was told to.

Who told him you ask. Well, one of the people he raced said that if he wins, Ginja had to go to school. You can probably guess what happened. Well, back to now.

Ginja grumbled under his breath as he walked into the school. Many girl started to gossip and what not. He sighs heavily and continues to walk. Eventually making it to his class. He walks into the class and takes a seat just as the bell rang.

-Ginja's POV-

I look at the teacher and sigh. I hated school all my life but i have to come back here or else that bastard, Max, will send my car to the dump yard to get destroyed or sold.

Man. I hate it that i lost to that bastard in a race. If he messes with my car, i swear on my life that i will kill him. "Ginja. Will you please come to the front." i hear the teacher say.

I sigh and stand up before walking to the front. "Now how about you explain a little about your self." the teacher says. I nod.

"My name is Ginja kajija. My parents left me when i was 10. I love to street race and fight. I hate people who mess with my car and beat me." I say. It watch as everyone in class gasps after i finish talking.

I know what i said was a tiny bit tragic but still. I learned to deal with it. After all, it is my life. After the teacher told me to go back to my seat, i went and sat down in my seat. I look around at the kid around me and watch them write down notes and what not.

But one girl caught my eye. A girl with crimson red hair. Hair that i never seen before. I mean, yeah, i have white hair but really. I never seen hair like hers. It shined and swayed perfectly. It was like she was a Angel.

'Ugh, get a hold of your self Ginja. You promised yourself that you wouldn't fall for a woman and yet you can't get this woman out of your mind! Ugh! Stop it Ginja.'

I was mentally screaming at my self but i couldn't get my mind nor my eyes off her. She turned slightly and looked back at me. I blushed a small bit and waved slightly. She giggled and waved back, her blue eyes staring into mine.

I gulped and smiles. She turned back to the teacher and went back to taking notes. I sigh slightly and look at the teacher.

-3rd person-

The day went surprisingly normal. Ginja made one new friend, issei hyudo (did i get it right?). Many girls said that Issei's pervertedness would rub off on him but Ginja felt normal. He did nothing perverted.

He sighs as he walks home. He had nothing to do because it was night time. He was surprised by how fast the day goes. He walks though the park with a smile. "Never though i would like school." he says to himself.

"Hmm. Maybe i shouldn't kill you and keep you." a voice says behind him. He turns around to see a lady in revealing cloths. Black crow wings coming out of her back.

"Naa. My master would be displeased." she says and summons a glowing blue spear in her hand. Ginja's eyes widen. He quickly turns around and begins to run.

Sadly, the girl threw the spear. The spear went directly into the back of Ginja and though his chest. Ginja gasps and coughs up blood as he falls to the floor.

He weakly turns onto his back as the spear disappear. He sees the girl from before fly away as he lays there, in a pool of his blood. He coughs a little bit of blood. "Never guessed this would be the end of me." he says softly. He notices a flyer fly in the wind before landing next to him. He closes his eyes.

'I wish. I wish i had one more chance at life.' he thinks before losing subconscious. The flyer next to him begins to glow a bright red before making a magic circle.

The circle glows a bright crimson red as a girl slowly begins to appear from the circle. "Hmm." the girl says. She had long crimson hair that reached her butt and blue eyes. She is Rias Gremory.

She hums softly to herself as she bends down. She runs her hand though his hair with a smile. "A rook or a pawn." she says to herself. She smirks and takes a pawn piece out before placing it on his stomach.

The screen begins to fade to blackness.

-end of episode 1-

Author: hi everyone. This is one of my first storys and i hope you like it. I am a total fan of kamen rider and high school DxD so i thought, why not combine them together. So yeah. I did.


	2. Author Notw

Hello everyone. RyukoLove45 here. As you all know, i have gotten a long comment with a question in it on my story, Drive King and Red Dragon Emperor. i will answer the question now.

question: Why were the fallen Angels targeting Ginja if he was a normal teen.

Answer: He isn't a normal teen. He has something special about him that i will explain right now. As you know, Ginja is gonna become Kamen Rider Drive, but what you don't know is that he doesn't get the power just by the way the original Kamen Rider Drive did, Ginja has the Drive Drive (aka Drive Gear as i call it) locked inside of him, like Issei has the Boosted Gear locked inside of him.


	3. A Drive Knight and A Mach Pawn

The screen blares to life as we all see a room. The room was average, Fully red with a few white stripes going down the walls. Posters of cars racing can be seen on the walls as a bookshelf full of books on how to _drive faster_ and _Modify Your Car Into Winning._ Most of the books had a bookmark while others were slightly worn out and dripping slightly with oil.

As the screen shifted to a bright red and stark white bed, we hear a alarm begin to blare. A hand reaches out from underneath the bed sheets to shut it off, but fails in the process as the alarm clock falls and breaks against the ground. The hand retracts back into the bedsheets as a body began to rise. The male, now fully awake, yawns lightly.

This is Ginja Kajija, a newly made devil (but he doesn't even know.). Ginja gets up and out of his bed. He yawns and walks but accidently slips on something on the floor. He rubs his head to as he opens his eyes to see what it was. But from what he saw, completely surprised him.

He picks up the item he slipped on to see that i was a sword. The blade looking advanced and being made of hard light holograms. Down at the hilt was on the front was a steering wheel, sporting the colors black, silver, and red. In the back was a slot that looked like something small could fit. Finally near the bottom of it was a small chain hooked up to it.

At the end of the chain was a small clear case. Inside the small case was a what looked like a small toy car. The car looked like the exact same car that Ginja owns. The back spoiler sported 2 wheels at the back and the front has 2 white stripes. The case looked locked.

Ginja sighs, but smiles. He stands up and sets the sword near his room door before heading into the bathroom. He does his business and exits, the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth. He walks to his dresser and grabs a white shirt and puts it on before grabbing a extra school uniform from his closet.

He puts the jacket part on over his white shirt and slides his pants on before taking his toothbrush out of his mouth. He turns towards his bed only to see something, or Someone *que perverted thought*. Ginja backs up, but only to have his back meet the wall.

His eyes began to shake slowly as he stares at the body the emerged from his bedsheet. Short black hair and violet eyes. Almost C cup breasts. All theses things connected on one female body. Ginja feels himself get a nosebleed as the girl turns towards him and giggles while smirking.

"Who are you and why are you in my room!?" Ginja suddenly shouts at the female, pointing at her. Sona giggles lightly. "I'm Sona Sitri." She says, blushing lightly. Ginja continues to look at her before sighing, closing his eyes. He stands up just as Sona gets off his bed. She stretched before picking her cloths off the floor.

Ginja opens his eyes and watches her, now realising that he didn't notice her cloths on the ground, specialty her panties. Sona feels him staring so when she bent down to grab her panties, she made sure her butt was in full view. She gave a small shake of her butt before standing back up. She looks over at Ginja only to see him on the floor with his nose bleeding very very badly.

Sona chuckles softly before getting dressed.

-a hour later-

Ginja yawns as he had a tissue stuffed in his nose. He was walking to school alone since Sona already left. "Why tease me then leave." Ginja mutters quietly before sighing. He looks up at the sky with a soft smile before suddenly, Ginja gets a pain splitting headache. He holds his head before quickly running, not seeing where he was going, he ended up in a alleyway.

He continued to hold his head before passing out, falling to the ground.

-with in Ginja's head-

 ** _"Hello young one."_** A deep yet calming voice said. "W-where am i?" Ginja questions, looking around but all he could see was nothing, completely blank and yet he was floating. **_"I am someone who you will learn about in due time but for now, take this."_** the voice says just as a small blue wrist band appears on Ginja's left wrist in a small burst of blue flames.

-outside of Ginja's head-

Ginja jolts up with a panting face. He takes a deep breath before getting up, not noticing the small blue band on his left arm somehow creating a small blue flame, connecting the skin on Ginja's wrist to the band. Ginja runs to school, trying to making it to school on time. Thankfully, by the time he made it there, the bell didn't ring.

Ginja smiles and pants, placing his hands on his knees. Suddenly, Ginja feels a hand pat his back. Ginja looks up at the person who was patting his back only to have his eyes widen.

The person that was patting his back had black hair and shining green eyes. "S-Shirou." Ginja studders out before hugging the male. "Good to see you to Ginja." the male, now named Shirou, says, hugging Ginja back. Ginja pulls away and says "but i thought you moved a few years ago!" Shirou chuckles and rubs the back of his neck before replying "well, i wanted to come back to see how my old friend was doing."

Ginja sighs before smiling. "Well, if you here then come on! I have a lot to talk about!" Ginja slightly shouts. Shriou chuckles before beginning to walk with Ginja around the school. Ginja talked about what Shriou missed, which was mostly sports team stuff, and what happened yesterday. Shriou seemed to know why Ginja was attacked yesterday but Ginja didn't noticed.

"And then i woke up this morning perfectly fine." Ginja says, finishing his story. "Wow. I did miss a lot." Replied Shriou. Ginja nods. "Yep you did. Well, at least your back." Ginja says with a smile, patting Shirou on the back just as the bell rang.

"Well, i got to go. Bye Ginja." Shirou says before running to class. Ginja smiles and did the same.

-during lunch-

Ginja sits down underneath a tree and sighs in relief of being in the shade. After a few seconds, a blond kid with blue eyes walked up to Ginja. Ginja looks up at the male. "May i help you?" Ginja questions. The blond kid nods. "Im Kiba and i want you to follow me." The male, now named Kiba, says.

Ginja sighs and stands up before walking with the male to what looked like a small house of some sorts. Kiba walks inside the place and Ginja just followed. But on the inside surprised Ginja. The whole room was bigger, well actually slightly bigger, then from what it looks like from outside.

Ginja looks around in amazement before a soft giggle caught his attention. Ginja faces the front of the room only to see a coffee table, a desk, and 2 couches. But not only that but 7 other people. But only 3 boys, one of the boys being Shriou.

One of the girls, who was sitting on the desk, had crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. Standing next to her was a girl long black hair a violet eyes. On one of the couches was a girl with white hair, with a cat hair clip in it and yellow eyes eating a cookie. Next to her was a brown haired male with matching eyes. On the other couch was a girl with long blond hair and green eyes. On the ground next to her was a shaking box. No really, a shaking box was sitting next to the blond female.

"Hello. I am Rias gremory." The girl with red hair says to Ginja. "And Im Akeno." the black haired girl says next. Next the white haired girl says, and in a monotone voice i might add "Koneko." The brunette male was next. "Im Issei." the male says, his eyes staring at Akeno's and Rias' breasts.

And finally, the blondy says "h-hi. I'm Asia."

"And we're, as well as you, are devils." Rias says.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" was the only thing that exited Ginja's mouth.

To be continued--


	4. First battle and Start up

Rias and her peerage held their ears at the sound that came from a certain member. Ginja held his head as he looked at the ground, his eyes shaking. 'I-i-i'm a-a d-de-devil!? B-bu-but w-why!?' Ginja thought.

Shirou uncovers his ears before walking over to Ginja. "Hi bud, you okay?" Shirou asks, placing a hand on his best friend's back. Ginja slowly looks up at Shirou. "B-b-but how can i be a devil!? I didn't do anything wrong!" Ginja shouts slightly.

"Well, the truth is, when you died yesterday, you were wishing and hoping not to die when that happened, the magic circle that you had activated, summoning me." Rias says calming, smiling sweetly.

Ginja looks at Rias and sweatdrops at her sweetness. "And so you revived me as a devil using your magic." Ginja says. Rias nods before saying "yes but someone had to heal your wound and my a friend of mine agreed to heal your injury."

Ginja blushes, remembering what happened when he woke up. "Okay. Not that is out of the way, we have something you can help us with after school." Shirou says. "Like what?" Ginja asks. "You will find out in due time." Rias responds.

-after school-

Ginja yawns as he walks out of school. He was told to come back to the clubhouse when school ended but he ignored it and started to walk home. During his trip home, he got distracted by something. He looks around before heading into a alley. He sighs.

"Now i swear i heard something." Ginja says quietly. He began to walk around before finding his way into a warehouse. Ginja sighs. "Why, oh, why was i so stupid to follow." Ginja says before Kiba appearing beside him. "Well, my trick worked." Kiba says with a chuckle.

Rias and the rest of her peerage entered into the warehouse. "Nice job Kiba." Rias says. Kiba smiles and bows to Rias. "Now then Ginja, in here is a demon that has been going around killing both devils and humans. Are job here is to stop it from doing any other damage." Rias informs Ginja.

Ginja sighs. "Got it." "and we are here to show you your abilities." Rias continued.

Just as she finished a crawling sound began. Ginja's eyes shrink at the sound. "S-s-spiders." Ginja Stutters out, turning around slowly. Small, red and white spiders crawling out of the shadows.

Ginja falls to the ground, his rear hitting the ground. He slowly back away as the spiders crawl closer only to get slashed by Kiba, who summon a sword earlier. Ginja looks at Kiba a bit happy, but jumps at the sound of more before hearing a landing sound.

Right in front of them stood a woman, well, more like a half spider, half woman. The lower part where her legs were post to be was were the begining of a spider body began. The woman's upper half was normal and was covered in. What was a black lacy bra and unbuttoned white shirt. Her amber eyes watching them as her dark purple hair was nicely brushed.

Issei (and his perverted thoughts) looks at the woman and gets nose bleed. Ginja blushes a really dark shade of red. Kiba holds his sword up just as the woman smirks. A few spider crawl towards them at fast speeds only to meet Koneko's fist smashing them. Cracks formed in the ground just as Koneko's fist hit the ground.

Rias smiled as she slowly wakes up next to Ginja before helping him up. "Do you know anything of chess?" She asks as he nods. "Well, its the same as that. Kiba is my knight giving him advanced speed and Koneko is my rook equaling increased strength." Rias says just as Issei and Shirou run to the front line.

A crimson red dragon-like gauntlet forms on Issei's left arm. Dark red claws covered his fingers as a bright green gem glowed on the back of his hand. Shirou smiles as something materialised into his hand, taking the form of a weird gun. The front of his was black with white plating connecting a wheel to the bottom of it. In the back was a handle with a slot where something small could fit on top of it.

"Shirou and Issei are my pawns. They can basically copy everyone else's power, but only one at a time." Rias says. Ginja nods listening to what she is saying. Just as Issei and Shirou began to fight, some of the other spiders got shock by thunder, that came from Akeno. "Akeno is my queen and a priestess of thunder." Rias says, answering the question that Ginja was about to say.

"Then that means that your-" Ginja began only for Rias to interrupt. "Yep, im the king." Rias says a bit happily. "Then what am i?" Ginja asks. "You. Your my other knight." Rias answers. Ginja nods, a bit surprised. Just as Ginja turned to look back at the fight, giant spiders/tarantulas were summoned next to the woman from before who seemed to be the queen of them. Everyone else began to fight one of them as the other one crawled over to Ginja and Rias.

Ginja quickly, acting on instinct, jumps in front of Rias, his eyes changing from the normal electric blue to a more Crimson red as a sword forms into his hands. The sword was the same as the sword back at Ginja's house that he found just this morning (or in chapter 2 in this case), surprising Rias.

The spider just continued, already being to close to stop now, only to be cut into half by Ginja's blade. Ginja smirks, seeing the dead spider halfs disappear in small flakes of ash. Ginja tosses his sword up before catching it, now holding it like you would hold a dagger.

He smirks more before throwing his sword at the other spider/tarantula, the blade striking straight though the head. The creature freaks out and tries to pull it out with it's front 2 legs. Ginja slowly walks towards the others and the creature, taking something out of his pocket. He shows the item her pulled out, revealing a small red car with white strips.

"Time for a drive." Ginja says, his voice a bit deeper. The blue bracelet on his left wrist bursting into flames before calming down. The bracelet transformed during the fire, revealing a sliver and black device now on Ginja's wrist with a red band making sure is stayed on. Ginja flicks the back of the car in his hand before sliding it into the device.

Just as it slid in, a device appearing around his waist. The device resembles the small hub you would find in a car dash board. Ginja turns the small key that was connected to the device causing the device to respond. "Start your engine!" Ginja smirks at the words and uses the car in the device on his wrist as a lever, saying one word as he did so. "Henshin!"

Rias' eyes widen at the sound of it. Shirou smiled a little as armor began to materialise next to Ginja. Black gloves with small red plating on the back cover his hands as red armor plating connected onto his arms. Red shoulder guards with black vents connecting onto his shoulders. Red armor formed onto his chest. Red armored boots and shin guards connected onto his legs. On all the parts where there wasn't armor was covered with black spandex.

A helmet formed onto his head. The top of red with 2 black and silver strips. A small car spoiler was on the very top of the helmet. A silver mouth guard was placed in the front, over the mouth. The areas next to the mouth guard showed car wires and tubes. The rest of the helmet was red except the clear visor covering the eyes. "Drive! Type, _Speed_!" The belt says.

-To be continued-


	5. True Power And A Fight Of Speed

-last time on Driver king and Red dragon emperor-

A helmet formed onto his head. The top of red with 2 black and silver strips. A small car spoiler was on the very top of the helmet. A silver mouth guard was placed in the front, over the mouth. The areas next to the mouth guard showed car wires and tubes. The rest of the helmet was red except the clear visor covering the eyes. "Drive! Type, _Speed_!" The belt says.

-True Power And A Fight Of Speed-

(Intro Theme: Surprise Drive from Mitsuru Misuoka Earnest Drive)

As the instrumental goes on, we saw a Tridoron moving on the road at the high speed and for few seconds changed into Ginji put on his Drive Driver as he twist the key on the driver, flipped the shift car, put the shift car into shift brace, pull the lever and the scene changed as we saw Tridoron wheel moving fast and a logo appeared

Drive King and Red Dragon Emperor

(Start Your Engine!)

(Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara)

We saw Ginji cleaning the Tridoron with Sona, Koneko Tsubasa, Reynare, Tsubaki, Le Fay but instead cleaning Tridoron, they played with water.

(Aozora ga te maneki shiteru)

Issei was peeping on the girls before Ginji and Koneko were behind with dark looks before they were outside chasing Issei who was running away from them.

(Alright sorosoro ikou ka)

Inside Tridoron, Mr. Belt sweat dropped as he saw their antique. Shirou, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Kiba watch with smile looks along with Raynare then they turn to see Chase and Kuroka with their backs turn to them but Shirou smiled as he patted Chase on the shoulder

(Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai)

Chase and Kuroka walked away then in the Devil club Ginji, Shirou, Rias, and the others appearing in the room.

(Chokkan wa shinjite itai)

Inside Tridoron Ginji was speaking with Mr. Belt as the city background was changed one by one from Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee.

(High Time hajimari wo sagashite)

The change to the tracks as the Shift cars flew around startling everyone. The scene change to Heart, Brain, Medic, Kokabiel and Vail then shown

(Fire Up, Ignition)

Kamen Rider Chaser on his machine with Kuroka with him as they mounted off and approached the enemy.

(Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite)

The scene change to Ginji with Sona, Koneko Tsubasa, Reynare, Tsubaki, Le Fay behind them then change to Shirou with Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Serafell, Rossweisse, and Irina behind him as Issei looked at his Boosted Gear arm.

(Accel fumikome!)

The scene change to Ginji, Shirou and Chase with serious expression on their face holding up their respective Shift vehicles.

(Surprise, sekai-chu ga Drive!) (It's faster than ever)

Inside Tridoron, Ginji flipped the Shift Car and he put the Shift Car into Shift Brace then pull the lever and transformed into Drive as scene changed as Shirou became Kamen Rider Mach while Chase became Kamen Rider Chaser.

(Feelin'High mezameru you na) (Drivin' Show me)

Drive activated Speed's ability dodging blast from Fallen Angel. The scene change to Drive as Wild and Technic then to Mach as Deadheat

(Hajimaru unmei ni wa) (Keep chasin' forever)

The screen was split into three as we saw Drive changed his tire into Funky Spike, Max Flare, and Midnight Shadow and Drive began attacking the monster one by one

(Back Gear wa nai...)

Rias and the others were fighting against the enemy with Xenovia, Irina, Serafell, Raynare, Rossewessie while Mach shot down with his Zenin Shooter while slashing them with Arondigh while Chaser shot them down with his Break Gunner and cut them in half with his Signal Axe while Drive is in Tridoron driving away from blast.

(All We Need Is "DRIVE")

Drive preparing his rider kick with Tridoron running around him then unleashing his attack at the monster as scene changed into Rias and her peerage then to Xenovia, Irinia, Serafell, Le Fay, Sona, Tsubasa, Tsubaki, Rossewessie together then to Ginjii, Shirou and Chase looking at the screen as Drive was in Tridoron driving with Mach and Chase on their Rider machine alongside him.

Ginja, now Kamen Rider Drive, slowly walked towards the female demon in front of him. "Lets see the power within." Driver says calmly. The demon growls as she slowly backs up before hearing the sound of a squealing tire. She looks behind her, only to get hit in the face with a tire.

Soon after, the tire went towards Drive before connecting onto the back and front chest plates. "Now then. Lets start the engine." Drive says with a smirk under the helmet. He turned the key on his belt before flipping the car in the shift bracer 4 times. " _Sp-Sp-Sp-Speed!_ " the belt says.

With Drive's speed from his knight piece and from his shift car, he disappear into a blur. With in seconds, no one could see him except the demon getting hit by every side at every single time. Once if stopped Drive reappeared in front of the demon. "Now. For the finisher." Drive states, scaring the demon.

Drive turns the key on the belt before pressing the button on the shift bracer. " _Hissatsu!"_ the belt says once more. A roaring sound can be heard from the back of the warehouse. Drive smirks once more under his helmet before using his shift car in his shift brace. " _Full Throttle_!"

A car bursted out of the back of the warehouse. The car was mainly red as it was on 4 wheels, obviously, and had 2 wheels on it's spoiler. The roof on the car was black with 2 white strips. The strips continued down the hood of the car and the back trunk. The car began to drive towards them like it was being remote controlled.

The car then began to drive around the demon at high speeds. Drive got into a running stance before running into it. Once in, he got into a kicking position, his right foot in front of him. He hit the demon before bouncing of the demon and doing the same thing over and over again.

After a while, the car stoped as Drive laned on one knee. The car parked itself next to Drive just as the Kamen Rider stood up. Every body, mostly Shirou and Rias, stared at Drive. Suddenly, the armor disappeared as Drive/Ginja took the shift car out of the shift brace. Once the armor was gone, the shift brace returned to a normal blue band as the belt disappeared.

Ginja looked at them all, his eyes still red. "Hmm. Looks like my partner has found a suitable bunch of friends." Ginja says, his voice deeper. Shirou walked a little forward with a smile. "Belt-san! You here!" The black haired teen says, excited. "Of course i have, Shirou Hoshino" Ginja/Belt-san says, "and i expect you have been helping my dear partner."

Shirou quickly nods. "Um, Shirou, could you maybe explain what is going on here." Issei says, confused. "Oh my bad. Guy, this is Belt-san. Well, it's Ginja, but Belt-san is currently controlling his body." Shirou explains. "Ahh. The explains everything." Issei says sarcastically.

"Hmm, the red dragon emperor, or should i say, the red loser Emperor." Ginja/Belt-san says to Issei. Issei growls at the insult. "Hey! If you got something to say, say it to my face!" Issei roars, summoning his sacred gear. Ginja/Belt-san chuckles with a smile before walking away. "If you will excuse me, i got to get my partner back to his house."

With a whistle, the car from before, Tridoron, came out of the warehouse and on to the road just as Ginja/Belt-san stepped outside. He opens the car drop before getting in.

-next day-

Shirou and Ginja were walking to school. Ginja was slumped and bored. "So you don't remember anything from the night before, do you." Shirou asks. Ginja shakes his head. "All i remember is blacking out then nothing, just, red." Ginja answers, his blue eyes staring around. "But man, am i sore. My body feels like it's been though the ringer a thousand times."

Shirou chuckles at his friend's words. Shirou wasn't sure what to do right now. Tell Ginja what happened or keep it a secret. Shirou never kept something from Ginja, but he didn't know how to explain it. "Yo, dude. You there?" Ginja askd, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Yeah, sorry. Im here." Shirou says, "just thinking about something." "About what?" Ginja asks. "Nothing really important at the moment." Shirou replies. Ginja nods a 'okay'. Once the 2 of them reached the school, they smiled. As they walked into the school, the two of them separated. Shirou went to the ORC as Ginja walked around, searching for Issei. Once Ginja found him, he growled.

Issei and his friends was peeking into the girl's locker room. With a crack of his knuckles, Ginja quickly knocked the perverted trio out. Just as he turned around, he heard a girl's voice. "Thank you." the voice says.

Ginja turns around seeing a group of girls wearing kendo outfits. "No problem." Ginja says with a smile, making the girls blush. He turns back around before walking away.

-at lunch-

"I can't believe you beat me up!" Issei growls at Ginja. "Hey. You were peeping on girls." Ginja replies. "Yeah, he likes doing that." Shirou say, sipping on his drink. Issei just growls lightly before taking a bit of his sandwich. Ginja smiles lightly, grabbing his bottle of water. The group seemed weird but they actually got along pretty well.

After a while, the group of friends were done. They got up and began to walk around the school. They chatted and catched up on what was going on and what they learned from class. After a bit, they found themselves on the roof.

They smile to themselves before facing one another. "Lets make a bond of friendship." Ginja says before holding a fist out. Shirou and Issei nod before giving a fist bump. "Let this be to a amazing friendship." Issei begins. "That will continue forever." Shirou continues. "That will follow thought time." Ginja finishes.

The group smiles as the screen faded.

-to be continued-


	6. down

This story if be down for a while. Please leave ideas for the next chapter.


	7. ocs needed

Hello everyone. I am working on a custom Kamen Rider fanfic called: Kamen Rider Gaia. I need someone to give me a oc to use as Gaia's A.K.A Kishi's sibling(perferably a girl) and someone who can be Kishi's best friend which later on becomes a secondary rider. Heres some info.

Kamen Rider belongs to who ever created kamen rider. Kamen Rider Gaia is my own custom Kamen Rider and there will be more Kamen Riders shown later on in my kamen rider series. Kamen Rider Gaia is based off of elements and uses special keys called Elekeys to transform. The Elekeys are put into to sections. Sub-Element keys and Element keys. Their are 4 each. Kamen Rider Gaia's weapons are the Key Saber(which he can use when ever), The Star Blaster(his 4th form can use), and finally, the Element Blade(which his 5th/final form can use. Now heres the form

For the sibling:

name

age

gender

looks

cloths

personality

likes

dislikes

weakness

strength

talent

secret crush

and for the bestfriend:

name

age

gender

looks

cloths

personality

likes

dislikes

weakness

strength

talent

secret crush

kamen rider name

kamen rider belt name

kamen rider belt info

kamen rider belt looks

kamen rider forms(3 to 4)

kamen rider looks(a set of looks per forms)


End file.
